


Maybe I Should Turn Around (And Take The Other Road)

by Selenai



Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, loki does though, loki wears a thong, only for this chapter, random original character - Freeform, thor doesn't know what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Was it selfish? Maybe. Well. Okay. So yeah, it was selfish. But Thor didn’t care. Except for the way he did when he caught sight of Loki at school chatting and laughing with his friends. Acting every bit like the kid he was. It wouldn’t be right of Thor to take advantage of him. Would it? No. It wouldn’t be. He’d be breaking his own brother’s heart in that, truthfully, he wasn’t sure if those feelings went beyond a carnal attraction. He had the feeling that for his brother it was more than just sex.Thor had never been with someone where it was more than sex. He just… didn’t know, honestly, what was the right thing to do?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497737
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Maybe I Should Turn Around (And Take The Other Road)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! So much going on in my rl rn. It's okay, though, because this beast of a post got way out of hand and I don't even know what I wrote anymore. It's an honest weird one for you guys. Please don't be disappointed!! ;;

Thor had thought about nothing but Loki for three weeks. Loki in lace panties, Loki spread out on the bed, pale skin flushed with arousal. Loki begging him to fill him up. Fuck. Just… Loki. Always Loki. It was endlessly frustrating and Thor wanted to just… do something to clear his thoughts. He figured it might be easier to just fuck someone else. Just a quickie, y’know? Just something to get Loki out of his mind.

Unfortunately… his body and mind weren’t on the same page regarding that. He’d gone so far as to actually ask someone out, a random pretty girl in his gym class, but he’d cancelled pretty soon after the invitation. Pretty sure that made him the biggest coward in the world, but there it was. He couldn’t-- just couldn’t-- not when Loki was being so _good_. He knew that Loki wasn’t out there trolling for a quick fuck. He’d told Thor that he only wanted his cock, and he was sticking to it.

Their parents had been watching them a little more closely now that Loki was sitting closer to Thor, listening to his every command, watching him intently. They were hardly away from each other for a moment, which seemed to please their mother, but not so much their father who seemed a little… suspicious.

Oh well. Technically, Thor hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t like he’d fucked his brother on the dining room table, or their parent’s bed. It was just their parents being… well. Rightfully paranoid.

Because… well. Given the chance, Thor knew he would do both of those things. He just… didn’t know what he wanted. Actually, he knew exactly what he wanted. He just had to get over the morality of it. This was his brother. His _little_ brother. His virginal brother.

Who had gone out and bought lube and condoms so that Thor could fuck him. Loki who was following him around, just waiting for the chance to show Thor just how ready he was. Always impatient, Loki.

Thor knew that he wanted to bury his dick as deep as he could inside of Loki until his brother was limping away, not able to feel anything else, _ever_.

Was it selfish? Maybe. Well. Okay. So yeah, it was selfish. But Thor didn’t care. Except for the way he did when he caught sight of Loki at school chatting and laughing with his friends. Acting every bit like the kid he was. It wouldn’t be right of Thor to take advantage of him. Would it? No. It wouldn’t be. He’d be breaking his own brother’s heart in that, truthfully, he wasn’t sure if those feelings went beyond a carnal attraction. He had the feeling that for his brother it was more than just sex.

Thor had never been with someone where it was more than sex. He just… didn’t know, honestly, what was the right thing to do?

If Loki had been Thor’s age, and not his brother, and maybe a girl… (actually, Thor didn’t know how much that mattered to him anymore, except for the visual of it. He couldn’t have his football teammates knowing that he was really, really into fucking someone in the ass) but if he were those things, then Thor would’ve already fucked him.

Instead… it had just been teasing for Loki and for himself. They’d come close. But not quite there. And he really wanted to be right there.

Fuck. He was going straight to hell. What kind of brother was he that he was even thinking about his brother like that? They were truly dysfunctional. But that didn’t mean there was… something wrong, did it?

Of course if their parents knew they’d be separated and then he’d never be allowed to see his brother ever again. Like… maybe their mother would be understanding, but their father? He was stern and he didn’t ever seem to even like Loki that much. He’d probably think that Loki had tricked him into it.

Which… wasn’t entirely wrong. He wasn’t being tricked, but he’d never have had these thoughts if it hadn’t been for his brother trying to seduce him with porn and-- wait a second. Wasn’t he the first one to offer Loki to touch him?

But that had just been because his brother was admitting he was gay and Thor had always wondered about that kind of thing. What they did with each other. What made them want to touch and kiss and fuck.

And now he was trapped. He knew that Loki was expecting… things from him now. And he was expecting things in return. Kind of. But he couldn’t. No. He couldn’t do it. He had to… stop thinking about his brother like that. He just needed to get it out of his system. Maybe just… get another guy to let him fuck him. Yeah, it was probably more a curiosity about fucking another guy than it was… y’know. Fucking his brother. So there was nothing wrong with that.

He glanced across the dining room table to where Loki was sitting, staring at him, and eating his dinner. Their father was buried in his newspaper. Their mother was eating slowly, the way she seemed to do a lot these days, and glancing between them like she just wanted to ask (or scream) at them to tell her what was going on.

Thor glanced away from his family and pushed away from the table, standing up. “There’s a gathering of the football team and cheerleaders at Fandral’s tonight,” he began awkwardly. “I want to go. Is it okay?” He was intentionally asking his mother who was more lenient with that sort of thing.

Frigga glanced at her husband who seemed mostly disinterested in the whole… conversation, and then over at Loki who looked mildly confused. “Well… I suppose it is a weekend. Just… take your brother with you, will you? I think he could benefit from hanging out with other kids.”

Loki flushed a little, but stood anyways. Thor’s stomach dropped a little. He had to take Loki?? That was the opposite of what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to-- aughhh. He couldn’t win.

Well, he could just ditch him at the party. There were plenty of people there for him to mingle with. “Yes, mother,” he said slowly after picking up his plate and bringing it to the kitchen sink. Loki followed behind him with that usual shit eating grin on his face as he swayed his hips slightly.

“Ah, brother. Could tonight be the night?”

Thor flushed and rinsed off his dish, before pivoting around his brother and heading towards the door. “Shut up, will you?”

It was Loki’s turn to flush and his expression turned frustrated. “You know,” he began as he lowered his voice so that their parents wouldn’t hear him. “There are a lot of guys who would like to pop this cherry.”

Thor swallowed past the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Fine. Whatever. Get one of them, then.”

Loki’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “Fine,” he spat as he stomped past Thor.

“Boys? Everything okay?” Frigga called as Loki loudly (as he did everything) stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

“Yes, mom. It’s fine. I just told Loki he had to look less like a weirdo.” Thor called back.

Frigga sighed heavily and shook her head. Those boys were going to be cause for her to drink. “Thor-” she began, clearly exhausted.

“I know, mom. Be nicer.” Thor repeated the words she was always spouting to him.

“If you know-- nevermind. Just go… get ready or whatever you have to do. And be _nice_ to your brother tonight.” 

Thor rolled his eyes, which was okay because she couldn’t see him, and took the stairs two at a time until he was at his own bedroom door. He was trying to be nice to Loki. There was no way his virginity should be taken by his older brother. Except… the idea of Loki with another guy made him feel a little sick. He didn’t want Loki to be with another guy. He just wanted Loki to be with him.

No. He couldn’t be selfish. He couldn’t hold Loki responsible for something that his brother was too young (probably) to understand. It was just so complicated, and made more so by the fact that he’d decided at some point that fooling around with Loki was okay.

Well, shit. This was all his fault. Nevermind that Loki had come out to him and made him wonder what it would feel like-- he’d been attracted to him for a long time. Even before that. He’d watched him at debate tournaments under the guise of being the supportive older brother, he’d watched him as he’d graduated from schools before. He’d watched him as he bit down on his bottom lip when he studied things that weren’t as naturally easy for him.

He’d watched him for years, and wondered… would he make a good partner? He was the only one even half as good looking as Thor. Or who was as talented (though in other ways). He matched Thor’s drive, his wants, his needs, and when he touched him he made him forget about all of the other people he’d been with. It was like he had a clean slate to continue on with.

Maybe there was a middle ground. Where _he_ wasn’t the one to take his brother’s virginity, but where he wouldn’t be completely shut out from the experience. Where he could take control and make sure it was perfect for his brother. Where he could still touch and kiss and-- other things. Just not _that_.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was gay. He didn’t need that part. He could just… help out. Yeah. The brotherly thing to do.

He got dressed quickly in jeans and a button up shirt, what Jane had called his date outfit, and looked in the mirror. His hair always looked better when Loki braided it, but that was okay. He quickly tied it up in a way that made sure it wouldn’t mat to his face when he got sweaty (which he was definitely planning to do).

He stepped out of his room to see Loki sitting at the top of the stairs. He was… well, Thor wished he didn’t look so good. He was wearing his favourite skinny jeans, ones that left _nothing_ to the imagination. He was also wearing… Thor wasn’t sure how to classify what he was wearing as a shirt, except that it looked like he’d painted it on.

Thor was a big guy. He spent a lot of time in the gym building his muscles up, making his body worthy of worship. But Loki, who usually opted for baggy shirts and loose pants, had obviously been following in his brother’s footsteps. He was still tall and lean, but his arms were a little thicker, and his abdominal muscles a little more pronounce.

Honestly, it was taking all of Thor’s self-restraint not to just grab him and drag him back to the bedroom in that moment.

But that was probably what Loki wanted as he turned around and Thor could see the kohl outline of eyeliner around his eyes, making the green more striking. He could easily have any guy he wanted, and Thor wanted to be a part of that.

“Loki--” he began, stepping closer to his younger brother. Loki held up a hand and stood, starting to walk down the stairs. “Shut up,” Loki muttered as Thor followed behind.

They passed their parents who were watching television, and slid into their respective seats in Thor’s car.

“Loki…” Thor tried again.

Loki narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look out the window. “No, Thor. You don’t get to apologize now. Although I should let you. You led me on. You made me think you wanted me. You don’t get to feel better about that.”

Thor drew in a sharp breath through his nose. His brother was _impossible_. Gods. “I’m not trying to apologize,” he said slowly.

Loki’s head whipped around to look at him green eyes still narrowed. “What, then? Because you _do_ owe me an apology.”

Thor rolled his eyes. So dramatic. But probably right. Oh, well. He’d apologize some other time. “I just-- I don’t want to be your first time. You deserve better than that. I was thinking… what if I was still there. Showing you and-- and whoever you chose-- how to do it the best way?”

Loki’s cheeks warmed and his eyes widened a little. “You want to-- to be there?”

Thor sighed heavily. “I wish I didn’t feel like I… _owned_ you, but I can’t help it. I don’t want you to do it without me.”

Loki swallowed hard and rubbed his hands on his tightly constrained thighs. “Okay.” He breathed.

Thor relaxed visibly and started the car. “We’ll find the right guy, and I’ll-- I still don’t know what I’ll do, but it’ll be okay.”

Loki licked his lips and pulled his seatbelt on. “Okay, brother. But you still owe me an apology.”

Thor snorted and tugged his own seatbelt on. “Add it to my tab.”

They drove in silence after that but Thor could see Loki playing with the hem of his shirt a little nervously. So he wasn’t as confident as he appeared. That was… honestly a relief to Thor. He didn’t want to think that he was the only one with anxiety over this.

When they got to Sif’s house, Thor parked his car on the side of the house, and hopped out of the car. As soon as Loki was out he locked the door and gestured for his brother to lead his way inside.

“Now,’ he whispered, standing so close to Loki that he could smell his body wash. “Choose someone.”

Loki licked his lips and looked around the room. There were so many options. Who even knew which one would be the best?

He stepped further into the room until he saw a tall, built guy with short, blond hair. He looked a little like Thor. Of course not _quite_ as big, or quite as attractive, but pretty good. And he’d caught Loki’s gaze with his own, openly hungry one as soon as he’d seen him.

Loki thought he recognized him as one of Thor’s teammates, but that would be strange, wouldn’t it? Weren’t they all straight? But the guy eyeing him up… well, he didn’t seem all that straight.

Thor looked beyond Loki to the guy that he was staring at. Well. Okay. He never would’ve guessed that Loki would choose a guy who resembled him in so many ways, when there were so many options at the party. Thor walked past his brother to where his teammate, Sven, was standing with his arms crossed. When Thor approached him, they crossed tighter across his chest, and his gaze snapped from Loki to Thor, looking a little nervous.

Perfect. Everyone was nervous.

Thor leaned in, making sure that no one else could hear him, and whispered: “Like what you see? My brother looks quite the treat today, and he told me that out of everyone he could have at this party… he wants you.”

Sven shivered a little at the close proximity. “Are you pimping out your brother?” He asked curiously. “Because I’m not-- I don’t know what you’ve heard--”

Thor rolled his eyes a little and clapped Sven on the back. “I won’t tell anyone. I want-- honestly, I want to help Loki on his first time.”

Sven’s gaze changed a little at that and his lips formed a tight line. “Are you…?”

Thor knew this could make or break everything, but he knew the hunger he’d seen in Sven’s gaze. “A little,” he admitted. “But Loki is. He definitely is. And I can tell that you are, too. It’s okay. It’ll just be the three of us.”

Sven’s adam’s apple bobbed a little as he swallowed hard and, honestly, for the moment he was silent, Thor wondered if he’d horribly misread the situation. Which would be a bit embarrassing.

“...Okay,” Sven breathed as he placed his beer down. Thor wondered if he should get drunk before this happened, himself, but he figured he owed it to Loki to be as clear as he could.

Thor nodded and tilted his head a little to gesture for Sven to meet him and Loki in Sif’s basement. She’d rather they did this in their guest room than in hers, he was sure.

Thor made it back to Loki who was watching Sven as he made his bulky way through the crowd and down into the basement. “You convinced him?” Loki asked incredulously.

Thor grinned at his brother and nodded. “Gotta pay off my tab somehow, right?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were a pleasant pink. “Okay, brother. Let’s, uh, go?”

Thor nodded and led Loki towards the basement with a promising hand on the small of his back. It was more possessive than anything, but Thor was already aware of how dysfunctional all of this was.

They made their way down the stairs after Thor made sure the basement door was good and locked, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs where the bedroom was, there was Sven. Spread out on the bed. Completely naked.

Thor took the sight of him in. He was, admittedly, good looking. He reminded Thor a little of himself, except that he wasn’t quite to the same standard. Instead of staring at him, which Thor thought might be a little weird, he turned to Loki. Loki was staring at Sven a little in awe, his lips parted and eyes wide.

Jealousy stirred lightly in his stomach, and Thor did his best to temper it down. That wouldn’t help anything. Besides, Sven was going to fuck his brother. If he was ever going to be jealous, it would do him to wait for it.

Loki reached down and peeled his shirt off, tossing it on the ground, and worked a little impatiently at the button on his jeans as he stepped closer to the bed. The jealousy sparked again at the hungry look on Loki’s face as he moved closer to Sven. Honestly… what had Thor signed up for? Would either of them miss him if he weren’t there?

“I’ve never had brothers before,” Sven admitted as he reached down and began to stroke himself to hardness.

Thor swallowed hard at the sight of his brother’s naked, pale back. And then-- and then Loki shoved his pants down his legs and kicked them off and Thor was stuck with the vision of that pale ass dressed only in a thin string of a thong to hold any modesty.

Loki turned his head to face Thor. “Like?” he asked softly. Thor nodded a bit dumbly, stepping forward and cupping on asscheek in his hand. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I really do. You know me so well.”

Loki grinned, a small yet honest little grin, and turned back towards Sven. “Do _you_ like it?” he asked a little louder.

Sven nodded and began stroking himself a little faster. “Keep it on,” he said slowly as he looked between the brothers and gestured Loki closer. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked curiously.

Loki glanced back at Thor again, who was keeping his distance a little. “I’ve done other things, but never… y’know. Actually done it,” he admitted a little embarrassed.

Sven’s grin widened and he stopped stroking himself as he looked beyond Loki to Thor. “And you. What will you be doing tonight? Watching?”

Thor swallowed hard and stepped a little closer. “I thought you could fuck his ass and I could-- y’know, fuck his mouth.”

Sven let out a happy little sigh. “Yes. Yes, I think I’d like that. Bunt why didn’t you just do this yourself?” he asked curiously.

Thor flushed and looked away from both of them. “I thought this was something he should experience for real from someone other than… well, me.”

Sven laughed softly and nodded. “It would be easy to forget you two are brothers with the way you look at each other,” he said simply.

Loki cleared his throat a little and stepped closer to Sven, Thor’s gaze focused on the little scrap of fabric teasing at the crack of his brother’s ass.

It was so strange. Yet wonderful. Was it there? Was it not? Thor wanted to peel it off of Loki and bury himself in that tight ass and yet… he would practice self control for his brother’s sake.

“Yeah. We forget ourselves sometimes,” Loki admitted as he swayed his hips a little (and Thor knew that little bit was for his benefit) and crawled onto the bed with Sven. “Are you coming, _brother_?” He drawled out.

If Thor had been anyone else that didn’t know Loki as well as he did, he might’ve mistaken that cocky grin for what it wasn’t. But as it was, Thor knew it was nerves. Loki was just as nervous as he was. For all his ranting about how ready he was to not be a virgin (in the very specific penetration sense. He had already lost a lot of… erm, innocence? To Thor), it was obvious that he wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“Do you have lubricant, beautiful?” Sven asked a little breathlessly as Loki’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

Loki tensed a little, but nodded. “And a condom,” he said smoothly as he gestured with his free hand for Thor to grab it out of his jeans.

Thor stumbled forwards a little and fumbled through the soft denim until he pulled the little foil package and tube of lube out of the pocket. Finally kicking his nerves aside (he was a _**man!**_ after all), he stepped towards the bed and deposited both of the items in Sven’s large, outstretched hand.

“I doubt this needs to be said,” Thor began slowly. “But this remains between the three of us. I don’t want to hear any rumours.”

Sven snorted softly and popped open the tube of lubricant. “As if I’d start a rumour about a guy that could ruin my career,” he said a little snottily.

Thor felt relief wash over him. So maybe he was a little bit taking advantage of his position of captain of the football team, but at that moment, with his cock pressing eagerly against the zipper of his pants, he didn’t care. It would be worth it. Because after this, after Loki was no longer a virgin, he could fuck him himself. And wasn’t that the most perfect end plan?

“You don’t have to prep me,” Loki startled Thor out of his reverie and both Thor and Sven turned their attention to the dark haired boy. Loki flushed darkly, the obviousness of it against his pale cheeks really doing something for Thor. “I already-- before we got here. I knew something was going to happen, so I-- with my own fingers--”

Sven’s grin turned a little feral, and his fingers looped around the small scraps of fabric holding the thong against Loki’s skin (and Thor was so jealous, he wanted to be the one to take that off!) and he pulled down, peeling it off and tossing it aside. “You’re a little minx aren’t you?” Sven drawled as he massaged lightly the globes of Loki’s ass cheeks.

Loki nodded, his eyes drooping slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Is that so bad?”

Sven shook his head and gestured Thor closer. Thor knelt on the bed beside the two other guys. “No. No, I think we can all agree that your… preparedness is hot.”

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek and tilted his head up. “It’s good, brother.”

Loki licked his lips and turned his head into that hand, kissing Thor’s palm in an unsettlingly sweet motion. Thor wished he could just-- not involve anyone else. He wished, in that moment, that it was just the two of them. Too late, no turning back.

“O-okay,” Loki began, his voice shaking a little. “Put the condom on, stupid.”

Sven snorted again and gave Loki’s ass a little swat. Loki gasped softly and arched forward. Thor could see a little pearl of precome slide down his cock at the same time.

There was a rustling, and Thor glanced over to see Sven rolling the condom onto his cock. “How did you know you’d need the large ones?” He asked with a chuckle.

Thor’s eyes widened a little and shot back to meet Loki’s gaze. “I hoped,” Loki said simply, avoiding the blue eyes.

Sven maneuvered Loki onto his hands and knees carefully, and Thor could see the blunt, dark, veiny head of his cock pushing lightly at Loki’s stretched hole. He licked his lips, and pushed himself up onto his knees so that his face was right next to his brother’s. “Are you sure?” He asked him shakily. It was the hottest thing he’d seen up to this point.

Loki nodded, his cheeks still flushed and matching the curved, flushed darkness of his cock pressing close to his stomach. “Yeah. Really sure. I want this.”

Sven glanced up at Thor, and their blue eyes met before Thor nodded just a little, and Sven began pushing inside. Loki gasped loudly, and his head fell down, chin pressed against his chest as his breathing became a little laboured.

Thor’s brows drew together, and he reached up to tilt Loki’s chin back up. “Are you okay?” He asked, even as his free hand came down to stroke himself slowly. He was so turned on. In a way that fucking a girl had never turned him on. And no one was even touching him yet! Fuck, what did that mean?

He just had to make sure he didn’t touch any dicks. Then, well, then it would be okay, right?

Loki opened his eyes, and Thor could see how wet they were in the corners. Loki looked like he wanted to cry. “It feels good,” he gasped softly. “Just… a lot. It’s a lot.”

Thor nodded and said the first thing that popped into his head. Probably not the smartest thing, though. “I’d be a lot more.”

Loki’s gaze became unfocused a little, and Thor saw him rock back slightly. “Next time,” he breathed.

Thor nodded and slid his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip. Loki parted his lips and brushed his tongue over the pad of the finger, causing Thor to gasp himself. He tilted his head to the side to better look at where the two men were connected. It was fucking-- holy shit, how was Loki doing it? Sven was buried inside to the balls. And his legs were shaking a little.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, beautiful,” Sven whispered to Loki.

Loki groaned softly, and rocked forward and backwards a little. “You’re so big,” he responded. “I love it. No disappointment here.”

Sven chuckled breathlessly. “Good. Good. Now come on, Cap. I thought you were going to get in on this?”

Thor nodded and pulled his hand away from Loki’s face. “Ready?” he asked.

Loki glanced down at where Thor’s cock, still a little longer and thicker than Sven’s, curved up hotly towards his body. “Fuck, yes.” He whispered.

Thor lifted himself a little higher on his knees and gripped his cock, bumping it lightly against Loki’s lips. Loki let his tongue slide out and tease at the moisture gathered at the slit, tasting, teasing.

Thor groaned softly and arched closer. “Don’t tease,” he admonished lightly.

Loki’s lips curved up into one of his patented shit-eating grins and he parted his lips, taking the tip of Thor’s cock into his mouth and sucking softly.

It was more of a tease, and yet… not, as Thor reached to tangle his fingers in Loki’s hair. He tugged lightly to force a bit more of his cock into that hot, wet, tight mouth. Loki did not disappoint, he began bobbing his head in time with Sven’s thrusts, and the way he was moaning and mewling against Thor’s cock? Thor just wished he was the only one making those sounds leave his little brother. But even this… this was more than he’d ever thought he’d get.

And now Loki knew that a hundred percent, this was what he wanted. He was moaning and pushing back on that cock so eagerly, as eagerly as he was sucking Thor’s cock. 

Thor wondered, through hazily aroused senses, who was going to help Loki come. Turned out, he didn’t need to wonder too much longer, as Loki let out a soft cry, forcing Thor’s eyes back open to see one of Sven’s large hands coming down to pump Loki’s cock in time with the three of theirs motions. They moved like a machine, all thrusting, and sweating, and panting, and gasping, and groaning in tandem.

It was Sven who came first. He thrust inside of Loki in one motion so rough that it caused Loki to gag a little on how deep he accidentally took Thor in, and he held him almost brutally tight (and Thor was furious that he’d have fingerprint bruises on his hips that didn’t belong to Thor) as he filled the condom with heavy, thick spurts of come that Loki almost wished were filling him. But, no. He’d save that privilege for his brother. As odd as that would’ve sounded to an outsider.

Thor watched as Sven threw his head back and scratched long lines against Loki’s back as he chased his orgasm, before pulling out and falling onto his back.

Loki made a soft sound of discomfort and loss as Sven fell away from him. “C-come on, man…” Loki gasped around Thor’s cock. Sven peeked open one eye, and reached back down to continue stroking Loki’s cock in quick, wrist twisting motions.

Loki obviously enjoyed the attention of a guy who knew what he was doing, because he was rocking back onto that hand at the same time as sucking Thor’s cock, and Thor knew that his brother was close. He was breathing hard and desperate through his nose, and then, just before Thor himself was about to come, Loki let out a loud cry (thanks the gods for the loud music upstairs) and spilled messily across his own chest and over Sven’s hand. Sven stroked him, even as Loki shook, until Loki was pulling back from Thor’s cock to catch his breath.

“S-stop,” he pleaded as Sven continued to touch. “Ah, sensitive?” Sven asked.

Loki nodded, and closed his legs with a bit of a wince after Sven pulled his hand away.

Thor was panting and staring down at Loki. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded himself. Loki’s eyes went a little wider, and he nodded. “I know, brother. Are you close?” Thor nodded himself.

Loki wrapped somehow experienced finger around Thor’s cock and began to stroke him earnestly. It wasn’t going to take much to get Thor there. “I’m-- I’m--” He gasped.

Loki nodded and lowered his head a little. “In my mouth, brother…” he breathed.

Thor arched a little and came in thick, long spurts into Loki’s parted lips, his chin, his cheeks. It was a mess, but the sight of it simply magnified the pleasure rolling through Thor as he rode wave after wave of his orgasm. 

“L-loki…!” he cried out as he felt himself go a little weak and he fell to the side, breathing heavily.

They all lay there in silence a couple of minutes, before Sven, of all people, broke the silence. “You guys need to get your shit together,” he said with a breathless little laugh. “But I’m glad you chose me. Loki… any time you’re feeling a little adventurous? Just find me, man.”

Thor frowned a little, but Loki simply pinkened a little at the praise. “Sure. Yeah.”

Thor shook his head and sat up a little. “This was a one time thing,” he said firmly. “Loki’s not free.”

Loki’s eyes widened and then narrowed as he stared at Thor. “What?”

Sven peeled off his condom, tying it up and tossing it into the trash. “Whatever, man. If you need a cover so that no one knows you’re boning your brother… I can hook you both up.”

It was Thor’s turn to turn pink, and he shrugged. “Okay, thanks.” he said awkwardly.

Sven stood and redressed himself before walking a little awkwardly up the stairs, unlocking and opening the basement door, filling the room with the loud music from upstairs, before it was silenced again and it was just Thor and Loki.

Loki sat up with a bit of a wince. “”What do you mean, I’m not free?”

Thor shrugged slightly. “I just meant… do you want to be free?”

Loki’s expression softened a little and he shook his head. “Not really. But I thought you didn’t want to…”

Thor sighed heavily. “I don’t know what I want yet. Don’t get mad.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The day you do suss out what you want, there’ll probably be a parade.”

Thor flushed and looked away. “We should probably get dressed. There’s a whole party upstairs. And the door isn’t locked anymore.”

Loki stared hard at Thor a moment before sighing. “Fine. But you’re taking me home now. I don’t think I can dance right now, and I saw some of the girls from the debate team upstairs that would probably expect me to.”

Thor snorted and chuckled softly. “Okay, brother. We’ll go home. And we’ll…. Talk about this when we’ve both had some time to think about what we want.”

Loki already knew what he wanted. He’d made it quite clear. Thor was just being as hard headed as usual. Because he was afraid that wanting another man (his brother!) would make him lose everything he’d worked for.

Oh, well. Loki would just have to work doubly as hard to prove what a prize he was.

Yeah, he was a god, too. If what Sven said had anything to do with it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay! comments and kudos are nice, but it 's good to just see people reading my shit! haha <3 Happy holidays everyone! More next week (I hope!)


End file.
